Mike and April 2K14
by Female Jack Frost
Summary: Mikey gets sick and April helps him feel better. Fluffy 2K14 fic


Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles!

Mikey: Why do I have to be sick?!

Me: Because your the cutest and you have a big heart

Mikey: Fine but I better not be too sick...

Me: No you'll be fine...Maybe...:)

 **Michelangelo's Pov.**

My day started out like any other. Me and the bros had training, then we parted our separate ways. Donnie in his lab, Raph in our shared rooms and Leo in the dojo. I was planning on playing some much needed video games. But of course with my karma, that didn't happen.

Instead I started feeling as if my pizza from breakfast was going to come back up. Running to the bathroom that's what just had to happen! I up-chucked in the toilet thankfully. Sensi would have been super mad if I messed up the bathroom. Even if it was an accident.

5 min latter I trudge out back into the living room. I was shaky from the loss of stomach contents. And to top it off I was freezing! 'Dude.' I thought. 'What is wrong with me?' Normally I would go to Donnie for this sorta thing, but I heard frustrated grumbles from the lab. So I decided to just lay down. He didn't need to be bothered.

So doing as I said before, I lied down on our pizza box couch. My eyes just started to close when someone entered the lair. This jolted me up and into a fighting stance. Though that was a really bad idea.

"Hey Mikey sorry...Did I scared ya?" April. Thank goodness. "No your fine Angle cakes." I smile weakly. She must have seen this because the next thing I knew she was feeling my forehead. "Michelangelo! Your burning up!" Was I? No I couldn't have. I was freezing for Pete's sake. The older female only pushed me back on the couch.

"Wait here." She told me before leaving for the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of what I hoped was warm water. Nope. April untied my mask and dipped it in the cold water. She then tied it back on my head. I whimpered at the contact of the cold mask.

"I'm sorry Mike but it will make you feel better in a little." soothed April. I gave an involuntary shiver. Again April had gotten up and went to get me my blanket. I didn't even know she knew where our room was! She came back with an orange blanket. The human wrapped it around me still making me lie down not letting me sit up.

"Mike did you tell you brothers you were sick?" April asks. I shack my head no. "Donnie was frustrated, Leo's in the dojo, and Raph wouldn't care." I replied hoarsely. "Oh baby. Your sick. I wouldn't matter what your brother's are doing. They care for you." I sigh as I start to get drowsy. "Sleep. It will be OK." This was the last thing I heard Angle say before I fell into dreamland.

 **April's Pov.**

I look down at my favorite sleeping turtle. When I found that he was sick my first reaction was to get him better. Though I knew very little about the five mutants, I knew I hated seeing Mike so unhappy. For some reason me and him were the closest every seance we first saw each other. He was the one I wanted to be around the most.

The youngest of the turtles stirred slightly as I carefully took off his sunglasses and leather necklace. I didn't want to wake him up with this little movement. I set the items on the coffee table in front of the couch. After I made sure Mikey was comfortable enough, I couldn't help but stare at this mutant.

He looked so cute when he was asleep. I blush at my own thought. I was true. I had feelings for the youngest member of the Hamato clan. I sat there for a few more minutes before finally going to inform the others of their brother's condition. Only to find them in the door way watching me.

"How's Mike?" asked Leo. Being the oldest I expected him to be the first to ask. I looked back at the sick turtle. "He's fine for now. He has a fever and looked pretty dizzy when I first came." I explain. Donnie pushes up his glasses before talking. "Well I wish he had came to me when he was first feeling sick." He glanced at Mike as well.

I nod not wanting to give him the reason for his brother lack of communication. Suddenly Mikey started thrashing in his sleep. Then he shot up. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. He took one look at his older brothers and started screaming! Splinter burst in the room with a look of confusion on his old face. Michelangelo only seemed to scream loader at his father's presence. "My sons! What is the matter with your brother?!" asked Splinter.

"Stay away!" Mike yelled. "Don't hurt me!" He looked so scared! I decided to walk slowly over to him. I wrapped the teenager in a tight. He didn't struggle against me. In fact he seemed to calm down. "April.." He whispered to me. "Don't let them hurt me. Please!" He looked so terrified. "Who hon?" He pointed in the direction of his family.

"Them. Those foot soldiers!" he cried. Splinter moved closer to his sick son. "Those are your brothers Michelangelo." the old rat informed him. His eyes got huge. "NO! We defeated you shredder!" Mikey screamed. His eyes then fluttered closed again. He was asleep.

Splinter looked surprised at what his had said. "Miss O'Neil. Do you have any idea of what had just happened?" He asked me. I shack my head. "He had a fever dream. It makes people see things that could be confusing. He probably was having a nightmare at the time so he thought you guys were the foot." I explain.

"He did have a lot of nightmares after the defeat of the foot. We all did." Raph grumbles. I crouch back down and re-soak his mask. I don't know how long it is, but I had to eventually Leave. Vern wanted to talk about a new job. I kissed Mike's forehead and got up to go. Before I reached the door though I swear I could have heard someone whisper, "Love you angle cakes."


End file.
